


Cherished Moments

by Tesvyn



Series: The One-Shot March Challenge [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A 'RomCom' I Guess?, Alien/Human Relationships, Bets & Wagers, Bisexual Sirius Black, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cults, Dimension Travel, Gay Harry Potter, Harry Potter Changes His Name, Harry Potter Has a Bakery, Harry Potter Has a Cat, Harry Potter Thinks The Master's Evil Plots Are Funny, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Psychic Bond, Sirius Black Adopts Harry Potter, Sirius Black Changes His Name, Sirius Black Lives, Veil of Death (Harry Potter), Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesvyn/pseuds/Tesvyn
Summary: One of them is a human wizard from an alternate universe, the other is a homicidal alien.It was love at first sight. (Not that they'd admit it.)
Relationships: The Master (Simm)/Harry Potter
Series: The One-Shot March Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187630
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Cherished Moments

When Sirius fell through the Veil that day in the Department of Mysteries, Harry didn't think twice about following.

Remus had tried to hold him back, but the mix of adrenaline and desperation helped him to remove himself from the man's grip.

He heard the yelling of his friends, of the adults from the Order, heard as they fearfully called out to him to come back to safety.

The pleas fell on deaf ears, however, and Harry disappeared into the deadly arch.

_**Cherished Moments** _

Harry wasn't expecting to wake up after that, let alone to wake up in a Muggle Hospital, but the bright white rooms and the constant beeping of machines seemed somewhat grounding.

He felt a rough hand holding onto his own as it laid by his side on the sterile bedding, and he turned his head to the side to see who held it.

"Sirius," he croaked out.

The man gave him a somewhat sad smile, "hey, Pup."

_**Cherished Moments** _

The two had been found unconscious and bloody on a construction site two weeks prior to Harry's waking in the hospital.

Sirius had woken up after two days and had been released a day after, as his injuries weren't nearly as bad as Harry's.

He'd spun a story of a hidden cult that abducted children and refused to let them learn much of the world around them, of how he'd taken Harry and ran, how they'd found them and had tried and failed to kill them.

As such, the two were placed into a witness protection program, complete with new identities, ones they'd likely have to live with for the rest of their lives.

Sirius was made his sole guardian and had pressed for adoption after the event.

Sirius became John James Matthews, and Harry became Felix Orion Matthews, Sirius picked his middle name.

"I had an uncle who was named Orion," Sirius, now John had told him after he'd asked, "he was very pro-Muggle, and even studied Physics at Cambridge University once he'd left Hogwarts and got himself his CSEs and GCEs."

The two of them were put into a house in an area with heavy surveillance for their protection, and Sirius quickly got himself a job at a local garage fixing up vehicles like cars and motorbikes, a job which he loved.

Harry was home-schooled for a year to help him catch up with what he'd missed due to going to Hogwarts, which as it turned out was a lot.

After he'd caught up with everything he needed to know, Harry was enrolled into a local secondary school, where it was discovered that he had quite a gift when it came to computers.

Harry gained friends and lost friends, a couple of relationships, which typically ended within a few days, and eventually left with good qualifications. During that time, he also came out to his now dad that he was gay, learning that the older man was bisexual in return.

His teachers had thought that Harry would go on to do something with computers, but his true passion was baking, so he enrolled himself into a college course based around cooking, learning all he needed to know about different kinds of pastries, breads, and cakes.

He also learnt how to cook a restaurant-worthy meal.

Harry also took on odd jobs here and there to save up as much money as he could so that he would be able to open his own bakery, which would also double as a little café.

By the time he was twenty, he'd passed his college course and had saved up enough to open a nice little bakery in the heart of London, which had a flat ingrained into it.

Sirius had managed to gain the proper qualifications to fix up cars and bikes from working at the garage and didn't want Harry to be too far away from him, but not wanting to stifle his freedom, and had managed to gain ownership of a nearby garage, which also had a flat above it that he lived in, popping over to his bakery for lunch each day.

He also ended up adopting a small fluffy black kitten from the local RSPCA, who he ended up calling 'the Void' as a joke, something which Sirius had sulked about and called him a traitor.

Harry enjoyed his life, even if he did miss his old friends and the ability to cast magic freely, but he'd mourned their loss and moved on, he still had Sirius after all.

_**Cherished Moments** _

He'd entered the little bakery café on a Wednesday between the meetings he needed to get his company up and running.

He'd been on Earth for just over a month and had almost finished the first part of his plan to get into a position of power to begin his worldwide takeover.

A little hypnotic suggestion nudged in the direction of the many business men and women that had come to his various meetings had them all agreeing to back his phone network, now it was just a matter of finalizing the contracts.

The bakery, while in the heart of London, was tucked away on a street corner, he'd almost missed it in his search for an appropriate place to have his lunch when he'd smelt the fresh pastry coming from the open door.

Jingling from above his head rang out in the café, which was decorated with dark mahogany wood, a section of the wall and floor was covered with stones, which blended into the surroundings in a way that it looked natural, this stone wall had a real fireplace set into it, which had some wood stacked to the side, unlit.

The tables and chairs seemed to be made from mahogany also, the backs of the chairs had carvings of many mythical creatures, which just seemed like it suited the place rather well.

It took him less than a second to notice all of these things, just in time to hear a light but masculine voice call out from the kitchen "just a moment."

He stood at the counter, contemplating the different pastries on show, looking up only when the young man walked over to the counter, wiping his hands on a tea towel, smudging flour across it.

The young man smiled at him, green eyes seemingly sparkling in the sunlight that streamed in through the windows, "how may I help you?"

His mind shuddered to a halt, and even the drums were quiet.

...The drums...

Quickly his thoughts sped back up, and he realised he'd been staring for a few seconds, which while not long for humans was just embarrassing for a Time Lord of his calibre.

He coughed slightly, "ah, yes, I'll have a pasty, chocolate eclair and a pot of tea, please."

The man's smile grew again, and the drums which had been slowly growing louder again died down once more.

He paid and waited for the man to plate up the pastries and fill a pot of tea, and sat down in the seating area, which currently only had two elderly ladies talking about their latest knitting projects.

When he was safely sat down, he looked over at the man who had managed to silence the drums and bring back his rational thoughts, his sanity, even if only for a moment.

Already he could tell that his current plans for world domination were flawed, coming out in the open and running for Prime Minister would be like inviting people to look further into his past, finding out he didn't actually exist.

His company could still work in his favour, however, perhaps a slow multi-company takeover, make a monopoly? Control the resources, control the people, after all...

Well, whatever he changed his plans to, he would have to return here for all of his lunches in the future.

To silence the drums, of course.

_**Cherished Moments** _

It was, perhaps a little bit silly to have a favourite customer, but ever since that man had walked into his bakery two months prior, he'd grown to enjoy his company.

His name was Harold Saxon, and he'd been in the middle of establishing a phone network company when he'd first stumbled upon his café.

When the network had been released and had become very popular, Harry had thought that he'd stop coming to such a small bakery, but no.

He'd become rather flustered after the man had found out that he'd changed to his phone network and had given both himself and his godfather turned dad a major discount.

"For my favourite pastry chef," he'd told him.

Of course, he hadn't found out until the next billing that major discount meant the biggest bundle for free.

Sirius of course thought something different of the situation altogether, "the man obviously has a crush on you, Felix."

He blushed and looked away, scoffing, "why would anyone want me?"

Sirius grabbed him by the shoulders, looking him in the eyes, "I know you don't see it, Harry," he started, using his birth name to get him to make sure he listened, "but you have grown to be a rather beautiful young man, one I'm proud to call my son."

Tears pooled in his eyes at his admission, and he leant forward to lean into his chest, taking comfort from the man's closeness.

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

_**Cherished Moments** _

Harry occasionally closed his bakery at two in the afternoon instead of the usual seven at night, when he did, he would walk over to his dad's workplace and bring the men and women working there some pastries.

Three men and two women worked there, including his dad.

One of the men was called Bill and he was massive, he reminded Harry of Hagrid in that he was a huge softy who loved his wife and two daughters very much.

The other man was called Mark, he was about Harry's age and was just generally excited about battle re-enactments and swords.

The two women were Jessica and Kathrine who liked to be called 'Kat', they were in a relationship together and worked really well as a team, constantly joking about with one another, but able to get the job done super quick all the same.

It was a very inclusive business, but Sirius, who now owned it, had fired multiple people for being extremely homophobic in the past, which had led to them harassing Harry without realising he was their boss's son, just because he was rather open about his preferences.

That didn't mean that he was happy when he found out that they had a betting pool going for when 'Harold would finally man up and ask Felix out on a date.'

_**Cherished Moments** _

As it turned out, Bill won the bet.

Harold had asked him if he'd like to go see a film with him at the cinema the following Saturday.

It was one he'd been wanting to see since he'd seen the adverts for it on the TV but hadn't had anyone to go with him when it had finally come to the local cinemas, not particularly wanting to take his dad to see it because the man constantly talked through anything they watched.

Harry hadn't even realised that the man had meant it as a date until he bought it up to his dad and he'd choked on his tea.

"I told you," was the only thing he said once he'd calmed from his coughing fit.

Harry blushed slightly.

That Saturday Harry left his flat dressed in black jeans, a white turtleneck jumper under which was a simple blue t-shirt, and the nicest boots he owned.

Stepping through the door, he found that Harold was already there, waiting for him.

He quickly locked the door behind him and walked over to the man.

"You look beautiful," he whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Thank you," he muttered.

They walked to the cinema, comfortably chatting to one another, all the way.

After the film, Harold walked him back to his flat, stopping him before he walked in through the now open door.

"Would you accompany me to dinner on Wednesday, perhaps?"

Harry looked at him, smiling that thought stopping smile at him, "I think I'd like that," he agreed shyly.

Harold smiled and pressed a light kiss to his lips, when he pulled back, he smiled at Harry's wide-eyed stare.

"Wednesday then."

_**Cherished Moments** _

They had been dating for three months, the longest relationship Harry had ever had.

He and his dad had sat down and had multiple talks over the past few weeks, talks on if he thought that he would remain in that relationship for a long time, or if it would be a quick thing.

Talks on how to bring up their past to Harold, who deserved to know what had happened and where they had actually come from if their relationship was to become permanent.

Truth be told, Harry honestly couldn't see a life without him now, something which he had told his dad who sighed and then smiled at him tiredly.

"If you're sure."

And so, three months after they'd begun dating, Harry invited Harold to his dads for dinner so they could talk.

Sirius explained it to Harold, with a small bit of input from Harry, who didn't know as much about magic as his dad did thanks to his early exit from magical education, which meant the older man was better at explaining than he was.

Which was fine, Harry was far better with technology than the man, barring cars and motorbikes, that was his thing.

Then Sirius pulled out his wand and cast a few spells, proving their story.

They sat there in silence for a moment, before Harold turned to him, "do you have a wand too?"

Harry smiled sadly, "not anymore, my wand snapped five years ago."

Sirius had explained that sometimes wands just stopped matching their witch or wizard, and if they were used too heavily after that, then they'd snap themselves.

It had been a rather sad day for him, he still had the pieces though, he was never able to let himself part with it.

"Can you do magic without it?" he'd questioned him curiously, the two of them relaxed when they realised that he wouldn't be taking the existence of magic, small though it was, in a bad light.

"A little bit, I've had to relearn how to cast because there aren't any foci available in this universe," he tilted his head slightly, "casting spells without a wand is both difficult and dangerous, so I can only practise under direct supervision to make sure I don't hurt myself accidentally."

Harold hummed, then spoke, "well, since you've been open with me, it's only fair that I do the same."

And that's how Sirius and Harry learnt about aliens.

_**Cherished Moments** _

They'd been dating for a year, Felix having learnt that Harold, or rather the Master, but he didn't want him calling him that in their own company, so gave him very special permission to call him by his birth name when they were alone, was very... super villain-y.

Felix found that he didn't mind that as much as he thought he would, after the whole Voldemort thing back in his birth universe, but he wasn't going to lie, some of the plans he'd told him about that he'd made in the past were fucking hilarious.

He learnt about his arch nemesis 'the Doctor' and all about how he kept ruining his plans, the way he'd said it, Felix knew he didn't mind as much as he let on.

He understood that the two had a very strange and very twisted friendship, which spanned hundreds of years long gone, honestly, he couldn't wait to meet the man, because he would, eventually.

He learnt about the strange politics of his birth world, which was now gone, and about its beauty, and how it had two suns instead of one.

It was hard to imagine that they'd only been together for a year, had only known each other for just over fourteen months.

The two were at a nice Italian restaurant close to the River Thames, they had moved on to their desserts, and had just finished their first glass of wine when he asked Felix the question.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

_**Cherished Moments** _

He'd actually gone and asked John, formerly named Sirius, Felix's adopted father who was previously his godfather for permission to marry him, and to later psychically bond with him.

Sirius had taken him to his little office and sat him down in front of his desk.

"Do you love him?" he'd asked him.

The Master looked at him in surprise, "pardon?"

"Do you love Felix?"

He thought back to the first time he met him, how his eyes and his smile had caused his thoughts to come to a screeching halt, how just being near him could silence the damned drums.

He thought of how pleased he felt whenever he did something that made him happy, and how possessive he felt whenever someone else tried to ask him out on a date. He thought of how soft his hair was and how he always seemed to smell of freshly baked pastries.

He thought of how he wanted to pull him close, body and mind, to never let him go.

"How could I not?"

Sirius had watched him as he sat there in silence, left his facial expressions unguarded for the man to see his truth.

Finally, he nodded, "then you may go with my blessings."

_**Cherished Moments** _

Gay marriage had been legal for just over a year at that point but finding a priest who would perform the ceremony was a hassle.

Sure, they could have done it through a marriage office, but then Felix's friends and family wouldn't be able to come, and god forbid Harold Saxon didn't invite his largest business partners, the ones that weren't homophobic, to his wedding.

In the end, they were married a month and a half later, something which Sirius and his co-workers had rolled their eyes at.

A few days later and the Master had bonded himself to Felix psychically, the bond was a traditional marriage bond, allowing them to share their thoughts and feelings with one another, but still allowing privacy whenever it was needed.

Unlike other psychic marriage bonds, this one was specifically designed to be unbreakable; it was like saying 'I'm only yours and will only ever be yours for the rest of time', just without the words.

Sirius had been happy in that sad way that dads got when he walked Felix down the aisle, "my baby's all grown up," he'd teased through wet eyes.

Felix didn't retaliate to the teasing, too happy to hit him in the arm, but he would get him back, eventually.

_**Cherished Moments** _

Felix was sat at the table in the dining room on his day off, eating some overly sugary cereal that he'd found in the cupboard, the Void curled up on his feet.

It was his day off, and he was currently enjoying it by reading the dumb gossip in the newspaper, his husband was off negotiating to buy some big shot company from America through a video conference in the board room at his main company, the Archangel Network.

He would probably follow it up by a short period of 'evil' laughter in his office, then review his plans for his corporate takeover of the world.

They'd been married for a month and a half at that point, it had been one and a half years since the Master ended up stuck on Earth or eighteen months, one year and five months since they first met, and one year and three months since they first got together.

They had found themselves a nice little house close to where they both worked, and Felix began renting out the flat above his bakery, the Master selling the house that he'd previously been living in.

Felix had the house to himself for the day, and he planned to take full advantage of that, he was looking forward to a nice long bath.

But before he could even finish his cereal, he noticed three people peering around the door to his dining room.

He stared at them, spoon full of colourful cereal halfway to his mouth.

They all stood, or for Felix, sat there in silence for a moment, before Felix suddenly stood up, gently pushing the Void away with his foot as he went, and backed towards the kitchen, ready to make a run for it or grab a knife should he need to defend himself.

"Who the fuck are you and why are you in my house?"

The tallest man in the group, who looked a lot like Barty Crouch Jr, coughed and looked rather embarrassed, "sorry, we heard this was Harold Saxon's house?"

Felix narrowed his eyes at the man, "what do you want with my husband?"

The man looked at him in shock, "sorry, did you say 'husband'?"

He crossed his arms and looked at the three, a defiant glare on his face, "yes, husband, do you have a problem with that?"

"He's dangerous," the man blurted out, seemingly in alarm, "nothing like what you're thinking, he's-"

"An alien, I am aware," he cut him off, amused as he stood there, gaping at him a bit like a fish, "I'm also very much aware of what he is doing."

"If you know what he's doing, then why are you with him?" the woman who was with the two men asked him, "isn't he against all humans living, driven to madness?" this question was aimed at the tall man.

"Driven to madness?" Felix snorted, "perhaps at one point, but he's recovered since then," he gave them all a rather blank smile, "even if he's against the lives of humans, he'd never hurt me or my friends and family."

The conviction in his voice surprised them.

"How can you be so sure?" the second man asked him.

"Because I bonded to him," came the voice of his husband, Felix raised an eyebrow at him, "felt your distress," he said as an explanation.

The tallest man gaped at his husband, who raised an eyebrow at him in a similar fashion to Felix, or perhaps Felix had picked it up from him, at this point it really didn't matter.

"You bonded to him?"

"Yes, Doctor, I did bond to him," he leant in towards him, invading his personal space, "life bonded to him, in fact."

The man, now identified as the Doctor looked at Felix sharply, and he waved his hand at him.

The Doctor didn't seem to know what to say to that, and stood there for a few minutes, opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"What?" he finally cried out in confusion.

Felix snickered, "I'll go get some tea."

_**Cherished Moments** _

After that day, the Doctor would pop in every week or so for a cup of tea and occasionally stay for dinner.

He would always complain about his cat but ended up with the cat on his lap each time, something the two of them found rather amusing.

Felix slowly became good friends with the other alien, something which the Master was equally pleased and annoyed about.

Martha occasionally popped into his bakery after she stopped travelling with the Doctor, they would make small talk and she'd glare at his husband whenever they were in the café together.

Jack would occasionally visit with some of his teammates whenever they were in the area but otherwise avoided him, knowing it'd piss off the Master enough that he would actually hunt him down if he even had the slightest thought that he'd flirted with Felix, even if he had not.

Eight years passed by in this fashion, and at the age of thirty-five, Felix still looked to be in his early twenties, thanks to the extended age of wizards.

Sirius at the age of fifty-six looked to be in his late thirties, and still had many admirers of both genders looking towards him.

The Master, of course, hadn't appeared to have aged at all, which was fine in Felix's opinion, which as far as he was concerned, should be the only opinion that mattered in this case.

And then the night of their wedding anniversary happened.

_**Cherished Moments** _

There was a crash from somewhere downstairs, which woke Felix up, he laid as still as he could, gripping on to his husband as much as he could, waiting to hear if anything else happened or if it was just something falling over.

Another crash happened, followed by a creak, and he shook the bare shoulders of his husband, waking him up.

"What?" he mumbled sleepily, and Felix felt somewhat guilty, knowing that he only needed to sleep once a week or so and that he'd disturbed it.

"Be quiet and listen," he whispered into his ear.

The two laid in silence for a few minutes, until another crash, this time a lot louder was heard.

They were both sitting up in minutes, Felix grabbing the first bit of clothing he could feel on the floor, which was one of the Master's very large sleeping t-shirts, one which reached his knees, while his husband pulled on his dressing gown.

The two crept along the hallway, when they reached the top of the stairs, they heard loud whispering.

"Are you even sure this is the right house?" a boy's voice hissed.

Felix frowned; the voice seemed somewhat familiar.

"I already told you, this is where the 'Point Me' lead us to," the second voice, this one female spoke.

The Master turned the hallway light on, flooding the place with light, bringing their intruders into view.

There was a teenage girl with brown bushy hair, a teenaged boy with ginger hair, an elderly man, a man with brown hair who looked very tired, and an overly scarred man with a peg leg.

Felix frowned, he knew these people, he was sure of it, but he couldn't quite place where he knew them from.

"May I ask why you've broken into our house?" his husband questioned them.

"Harry!" the girl cried, looking at Felix in a contemplating manner, "you're an adult now."

Felix looked at the Master, a deadpan look on his face, "I believe we should call my dad before we have any kind of conversation with them."

He nodded seriously, before glaring at the five intruders, "we will not be speaking to any of you until John gets here."

"Who's John?" the ginger kid questioned, before getting elbowed by the girl.

"Obviously, it's Harry's dad, he just said that they're going to call him."

"But Harry doesn't have a dad!"

"Ronald, that's really insensitive!"

Ronald, the name definitely rang a bell, and he sat down at the dining room table, contemplating the name as the Master called Sirius.

"Eugh, are you naked under that dressing gown?" the boy asked his husband, to which Felix gave him a deadpanned stare.

"We were asleep before you broke into our home, of course he's naked under that."

"You slept in a bed together? Naked?" the girl seemed rather shocked.

"Well, we are married," he informed her, causing the rest of the group to look at him, shocked.

"But gay marriage is illegal in Muggle England!"

"Prior to 2006, maybe."

"But it's 1995!"

Felix looked at her like she'd grown a second head, "it is 2015."

They all looked at him like he was nuts, and then Sirius turned up.

"Sirius?" the brown-haired man cried in shock.

"Dad, you know these people?"

Sirius sighed, "I really shouldn't be surprised that you can't remember them that well, you only really knew them for four years during your early teenage years after all."

Felix shrugged at that.

"The two teenagers were your best friends, Hermione and Ron, I believe, the older man is Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster from Hogwarts, the man with the peg leg is Alastor Moody, and the man with the brown hair is Remus Lupin."

Felix tilted his head at the names, before nodding, "to be fair, it has been twenty years," he pointed out.

"What?" Hermione cried out in shock.

The brown-haired man sat heavily in one of the spare chairs, "twenty years?" he whispered, which sounded so loud over the sudden shocked silence that had come upon them, "it's been three months for us."

"Time distortion," his husband shrugged from his seat next to Felix, "some universes time scale is a lot more stretched out than others," at the strange looks he was receiving, he gave his 'you're all idiots and I don't want to explain this shit to you' sighs, "our time goes faster than your time because it is smaller than yours, even though a day here would feel the same as a day in your universe."

They all stared at him like he was speaking a foreign language backwards and Felix snorted into the cup of tea that he'd been given.

"Anyway, I don't think you crossed universes to be lectured on the theory of timespans," Felix stated, "so why are you here?"

The older man smiled pleasantly at him, "Harry, my boy, we came to bring you back home, of course."

There was dead silence for a moment before the Master's chair scraped loudly across the floor, and he was pulling Felix off his chair and behind him.

Sirius, seeing the confrontation that was about to happen, quickly got up and out of the way.

Not only was the alien extremely protective of his chosen life partner, but it was a rather loosely kept secret, at least to the few people who knew that the man was an alien, that Felix was one of the few things that kept him grounded.

"You want to take my husband from me?" he growled.

"We just want to take him home," Dumbledore gently told him, a smile on his face.

"This IS his home," he frowned for a moment, then turned to Felix, desperation in his eyes, "it is your home, right, you like it here with me?"

"Of course," he smiled gently at him, leaning into his side, ignoring the painful grip the man held him in as if to reassure himself that he was there.

"What about your friends, Harry, your relatives, Hedwig?"

Felix frowned, "as far as I can remember, my relatives were horrible to me, I was actually in therapy for several years to get over it," he sighed, closing his eyes, "I barely remember Hedwig, but I'm sure she will find a much nicer home."

There was a moment of silence before the man prompted him further, "and your friends?"

"I've had twenty years to mourn them and move on, I've had twenty years to make new friends," his eyes snapped open, and he stared at the man, "I've had twenty years to make a life for myself here, I have a dad, I have my secondary education certificates, I have my qualifications from my culinary course from college."

He leant into his husband more, smiling slightly as he pulled him into his chest, grabbing him in a protective hold, "I own a bakery which doubles as a café, I have multiple very good friends, and I'm very happily married."

The three of them stared at the five before Felix continued.

"I had, what, four friends and an owl, nowhere I was allowed to call home, no family that truly cared for me?"

The Master scoffed, "home indeed."

The silence grew in the room like a dense fog until Ron broke it.

"So, what's your name then, Mr Unknown Potter?"

The three of them frowned, and Felix corrected the misunderstanding, "actually, I took his name."

The five of them stared at him.

"So, what is your name then?" Hermione questioned.

"Harold Saxon," he grumbled at her, before pressing his face into Felix's neck.

"Doesn't that get confusing, Harry and Harold?" Remus questioned.

Felix frowned, "my name hasn't been Harry in twenty years."

"What?" the five of them cried out.

He gave a cheeky grin, "Felix Saxon, nice to meet you all."

The Master gave an amused snort, which vibrated across his neck.

A few minutes passed by as they all allowed themselves to recover from the revelations that had been thrown at them, and then Felix spoke once again.

"I will not be returning to my birth universe."

"But Ha-Felix, my boy, you must," Dumbledore cried out.

"I don't have to do anything, I'm a grown man."

"But Voldemort-"

"I'm certain you can take care of him."

"There's a prophecy-"

"Which would have broken the moment Felix stepped foot in this universe, prophecies, which are already fragile due to the shifting of time, can't cover a person in a completely different universe," the Master interjected, "it is invalid."

"How would you know such things?" Dumbledore challenged.

"His species has a special connection with time," Felix told him.

The fact that Felix's husband wasn't human didn't have time to register, as they kept going.

"But my boy, he's made multiple Horcruxes, and we believe you're one of them."

The Master raised an eyebrow at the man, "that was dealt with five years ago, we found a foreign entity behind his scar, which we originally thought was a tumour," he rested his chin on top of Felix's head, "we had it removed, but it turned out to be something else instead, John was the one who identified it and dealt with it."

Dumbledore stared at them, gaping, Remus and Moody looked at the older man in horror, and Hermione and Ron looked confused.

"What's a Horcrux?" Hermione asked.

"Evil magic that you do not want to know," Sirius scowled from the chair he'd sat back down in after realising that his son-in-law wasn't about to murder anyone.

They ended up talking for a few more hours, convincing them to go back to their own universe and leave them be.

Remus however, stayed, not having anything else for him in their birth universe.

"Want to bet my dad and Remus get together?" he asked his husband once they'd all finally left.

"That's a suckers bet, Felix."

_**Cherished Moments** _

At the end of that year, the two of them began discussing his much shorter lifespan.

Felix didn't want to leave him alone once he was gone, and the Master didn't want him to die.

In their quest to find a solution for this, they dragged in the Doctor, Sirius, and Remus.

They found their answers in a rudimentary form of Alchemy, which instead of altering an inanimate object would alter a person.

Since the only thing they needed to alter was his lifespan, the only thing they needed additionally was something with a similar lifespan to what the person wanted, which needed to be donated freely.

In their first universe, this alchemic ritual had been banned, because they'd thought the donated lifespan needed to be a sacrifice of an entire person.

As they'd found out they only needed a pint of blood, less than that really.

The Doctor had donated his blood because while Gallifrey was gone, the Master still followed certain traditions.

The spouse could not donate blood to their other half, as it would make them family because their blood would be running in their veins.

Felix wouldn't actually be taking the blood in, but it was close enough that he wouldn't do it.

The ritual took about half an hour and the only thing that happened to confirm that it worked was both the Master and the Doctor gaining a headache as the timeline shifted to fit Felix in for a far longer period of time than it had originally accounted for.

Once their headaches had passed, the Master dragged Felix off to their bedroom.

Remus looked at Sirius, "please tell me they have silencing wards."

"I put them up years ago when I stayed over for the first time," he reassured the man.

The Doctor wrinkled his nose, "doesn't block the scent though."

Remus unconsciously sniffed the air then grimaced, "why did you have to tell me that?"

Sirius laughed, "poor Remus and Doctor, cursed with strong noses."

"Turn into Padfoot and see how you like it," Remus grumbled.

"Padfoot?" the Doctor questioned.

"He can change into a dog, he calls him Padfoot."

The Doctor nodded, "I see."

They sat in the room, silence hanging over them for a minute before Sirius spoke up, "so, you want to wait here for those two to finish, which could take hours, or did you want to go get food."

The Doctor grinned, "I know this great little fish and chip bar about two hundred years into the future."

"What are we waiting for?" Sirius cried out, jumping up from his seat.

_**Cherished Moments** _

When the three returned, it had been four months, they walked into the house and something seemed off almost immediately.

The Master was dancing around the living room, holding a stack of papers in the air, while Felix watched on from where he was sprawled out on the sofa, a mug of tea in hand.

"What's up with him?" Sirius asked him.

Felix shrugged, smirking into his tea, "now, now, I can't give the Doctor any clues, can I?"

The Doctor groaned as he realised what that meant, "really? I thought we were done with this?"

"He's had this plan in the works since 2007," Felix informed him, "let him have his moment."

"2007? that's what, eight years?" Remus asked in shock.

"Nine now, you missed new year's."

The Doctor sighed and sat heavily on the sofa next to Felix, who put his feet up on his lap, poking his tongue out at him when he gave a huff at the action.

"It's going to be difficult then if he's been planning it for nine years now," he contemplated something for a moment and then pouted, "I didn't even notice he was plotting."

Felix snickered at him, moving over slightly when the Master moved to sit next to him, then settling back against him.

"Going to start dismantling my plans now Doctor?"

"Have you even started them yet?"

"Ehh, no, I've got all the parts ready to make the plan go, however," he grinned at the Doctor, pulling Felix further into his lap, "and no, I won't tell you when it will start."

The Doctor gave a tormented groan, huffing when the Void, who was very much getting on with his age hopped up onto his lap where Felix's feet had been removed thanks to the Master dragging him to his lap.

"Why must you always do this?"

The Master grinned.

"It's fun!"

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8's one shot has been posted late because my bitch of a laptop kept restarting.


End file.
